Luna's Quick and Easy Soulmate Discovery Potion!
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: Find out more!


**Standard**

**Hufflepuff**

**Fifth Year**

**Word Count: 1463**

**Prompt(s): [Event] Meeting Soulmate**

**Bonus Challenges: Gingersnap; Second Verse: (Unicorn; Three's Company; Odd Feathers; Endless Wonder)**

**Stacked With: The Houses Competition; MC4A**

**A/N: This is not a multi-chapter story so do not ask me to continue it. I have enough on my plate.**

~o0o~

"So, what did you want to see us about, Luna?" Ron asked, as Luna let him and Hermione into her house.

"Tea?" Luna asked. "I baked scones this morning."

"Is this just a polite way to lead up to you asking us for help with an experiment?" Hermione asked. Though she and Luna got off to a rocky start, she was making an attempt to speak Luna's language after learning that they were both autistic. It was nice to know someone who was like her and she found she and Luna's friendship became better because of it.

"Yes," said Luna. "But people are more willing to help if they get paid in food."

"That is accurate," said Hermione, smiling slightly as she sat down.

Once they had their oolong tea and cranberry scones, Luna finally explained what she wanted their help with.

"I am working on a spell," she said. "To help soulmates communicate with each other no matter how far apart they are. It was one of Mummy's spells that she never got a chance to complete. I found it in one of her notebooks. You two have a love that is based on mutual respect, so I believe that you're the best ones to help me."

"Don't you want to use it on yourself?" Ron asked. "Find that special someone?"

"No. I'm perfectly content being single," she said. "Besides, you're the first couple I've seen that I'm certain are soulmates. You have the same energy my parents did."

"That's so sweet, Luna," said Hermione, "but before we agree, may I see your notes and research for a better understanding of the spell?"

"Certainly."

Several hours later saw the trio in Luna's lab where she was completing the potion/spell combo that would connect them to their soulmate. Hermione and Ron talked about it and agreed to stay together even if it turned out their soulmates were other people. They'd been through too much together and cared for each other too much to let it split them apart. Besides, soulmates weren't always romantic. Sometimes your soulmate could be your best friend.

"It's ready," said Luna. "I will cast the spell and you will drink the potion. Make sure to drink it slowly."

Hermione and Ron looked down into their cups filled with the foamy, green liquid and took deep breaths. Luna counted them down and once she began chanting her spell, they drank the potion as slowly as they could. Though it didn't look great, it didn't taste all that bad. Hermione was reminded of the gooseberry protein shakes her mum would drink. Even so, she didn't like the consistency of the potion and hoped Luna would talk fast.

"_...ligabis simul cordibus vestris!"_ Luna lowered her wand. "Okay, finish the potions."

Hermione knocked back the last, swallowed, and shuddered.

"How do you feel?" Luna asked.

"The same," said Ron, scratching his arm. "A little itchy maybe."

"Itchy? Roll up your sleeve, Ron."

"What do I have a wrackspurt?" he teased.

"Those fly around your ears and make your head go fuzzy," said Hermione. She still didn't believe in such a thing, but it made an easy word for when the phenomenon did occur.

On Ron's bicep, in stylized ink, was a lion yawning and blinking. Despite saying they would be fine with it, Hermione felt her stomach clench in anxiety.

"Interesting," said Luna, writing it down in her notebook. "Here, take this pen and write something, Hermione. Anything."

Hermione studied the pen and just wrote out "hello" on her wrist. To her surprise, the words appeared on Ron's wrist in the exact, same spot.

"Curious…" Luna whispered, scribbling this down, her blue eyes bright. "Hermione, look at your bicep."

Hermione rolled up her sleeve and sure enough, on her left bicep, was an identical lion tattoo.

"What does this mean?" Ron asked.

"It means," said Luna. "You two are soulmates. However, you have a third soulmate!"

"Is that even possible?"

"It most certainly is," said Luna. "Polyamorous relationships, though rare, are not unheard of!"

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. Neither of them had expected this turnout of events. Hermione was thrilled that Ron was her soulmate, but then she wondered who they could both possibly be in a relationship with and still have it work without unnecessary jealousy. Hopefully they had both grown beyond that these past two years and could accept another person into their lives as a potentially romantic partner?

"Thank you, Luna," said Ron finally breaking eye contact.

"No, thank _you_," she said cheerfully. "I couldn't have completed Mummy's spell without you. Let me know how it goes!"

Instead of apparating, Ron and Hermione walked to the Burrow so they could talk about their decision away from listening ears. By the time they made it to dinner, they hadn't decided on anything. For days, they watched their skin as their other soulmate wrote reminders on his/her hand or arm in a different language and, occasionally, doodle."

"Okay," said Hermione one day to Ron while he was at her flat. "We know our soulmate speaks a different language. I used translating spells and we know they are forgetful but that they also like to draw."

"You want to find out who they are," said Ron.

"Don't you?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But what if they freak?"

"We're war heroes and best friends with Harry Potter," said Hermione. "They'll have to get used to it."

"True…" Ron pressed his fingers to his mouth and sighed. "Okay. But why don't you write the note? You're much better at it."

"Okay." Hermione went to her junk drawer and found a pen. She and Ron sat down at the kitchen table and composed the message down the inside of Hermione's forearm.

_Hello, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We recently cast a soulmate linking spell to help out a friend and it turns out it linked us to you as well. We would love to meet you and talk about this. Anything you mark on your skin will appear on ours._

"This is the most awkward thing I ever wrote," Hermione muttered. "I should have practiced on paper first, why did I jump straight into the soulmate thing?"

"Better to get it out with?" said Ron. "Look! They're replying."

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I would be happy to meet you. I can find cheap travel accommodations, just tell me when and where and I will be there._

"Wow, this is really happening," Ron breathed, studying the words. "Okay, okay, uh… how about that restaurant in London that you like? Gloria's?"

"Perfect," said Hermione, writing down the address. "Friday at seven?"

"Works for me."

Hermione finished the note and exhaled. Their soulmate replied.

_I will be there._

~o0o~

That Friday, Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table at Gloria's, popping their heads up like prairie dogs every time the door opened.

"Who do you reckon it is?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea," said Hermione. "There are seven billion people on this planet. Since our soulmate didn't freak over magic, that narrows it down to about seven million in the wizard world. I'd be lying if I said I've never had a crush on a girl before. Winona Ryder is a gorgeous woman."

"I could say the same about boys," said Ron flushing.

"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Viktor Krum," Ron whispered.

"Oh! Really? I thought you hated him since — "

"I mean Viktor Krum is here!"

Hermione looked over her shoulder just in time to make eye contact with her first boyfriend. His expression unchanging as the waitress led him to the table and gave him a menu once he sat down.

"Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Just flat water, please," he said and looked at the new tattoo on Hermione's brown skin.

"I have the same tattoo," said Ron, patting his own arm. "It appeared the day Luna cast the spell."

"I got that tattoo after tournament," said Viktor. "I found spell for it and applied it myself."

Hermione was still in shock. She had liked Viktor a lot but was still working out her feelings about Ron when they had met. He understood when she turned him down for something long-term. Back then, Ron had seemed to hate Viktor but now it seemed as though he was more flustered than angry.

She shook herself to bring her brain back into gear and smiled at Viktor. "A lion is almost poetic seeing as we're both Gryffindors."

He chuckled and they joined him. Even before Luna had cast her spell, there had been a link between them. Years after it had concluded, the Triwizard Tournament had finally achieved its main goal — to bring together people from different countries and schools.


End file.
